Never Saw It Coming
by xLoveKeepsUsKindx
Summary: Due to unexpected eventsthe 26 year old professional photographer Mitchie Torres is pulled out of her care free life when she has to raise her 4 year old niece Erin. But luckily she's not alone in it. She has her best friend Miley Stewart to help her and also the stranger who she runs into one day - Shane Gray. Follow Mitchie's story in Never Saw It Coming
1. Prologue

"No, no, no, no, no." Miley shook her head as she turned away from the guy that was trying to get her home. When she saw another guy walking up to her with a drink in his hand and she raised her brows at him. "God no." She muttered and she looked over the packed crowd of the club in search of her best friend Mitchie and Mitchie's boyfriend, Robert. Eventually spotting them by the bar, she rolled her eyes when she realized that she was going to have to make her way up to them because they didn't see her. Starting her walk she moved through all the out of mind drunken people and their awfully sweaty bodies. She pulled a face in disgust.

She was drained, her head was throbbing and she really, really wanted to go home. Also as a manager of her family company she couldn't make it to show up late next morning or more like in a few hours. She straightened out her red dress and she tapped Mitchie's shoulder when she had reached the bar.

"Hey, there you are." Mitchie smiled brightly, thanks to the amount of alcohol she had, and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her in a hug. "What's up?"

"Can we go? I'm in serious need of sleep." Miley pouted and leaned her head on Mitchie's shoulder, eyeing Robert. If she wasn't mistaken he also looked like he was getting tired of clubbing. All though she was the one to drag them along, she now really wanted to leave.

Mitchie softly smiled at her boyfriend before looking down at Miley who was almost falling asleep. "Time to go babe."

Robert nodded and downed his drink in one gulp. He tilted his head to the bartender and he got of his barstool. "Let's go." He laced his fingers with Mitchie's and looked over his shoulder to Miley. "Stay close."

"Got it." Miley raised her thumb and got pulled along by Mitchie who got a grip of her other hand. She kept her gaze on the ground as they moved through the club to get out. She felt a breeze move around her head and saw the concrete and that was when she knew that they were outside. "Thank god, I was suffocating in there." She let go of Mitchie's hand and let out a deep breath. She wavered her hand in front of her face as she looked around. She actually had no idea where she was.

Maybe it was the tiredness or because she was slightly drunk or maybe even because she really didn't care. All though she was tired she still had a good time with her friends, so who cares where she is? As she thought that she looked back at Mitchie and Robert who were talking to each other in hushed tones, eyes focused on each other and silly grins on their faces. She shook her head at how cute they were.

Robert noticed that Miley was looking at them so he pressed a quick, soft peck on Mitchie's lips before he completely looked up. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "We can share a cab right?" He suggested and he looked around the street after the girls nodded. Thankfully there were enough cabs around so they were in one and on their way home in about a few minutes.

* * *

When Mitchie awoke she pressed her nose further down the nape of Robert's neck. Sirens were heard outside, the neighbour's car was starting up, she heard kids laughing and running and it was then when she realized that she wasn't in her own home. She lowly groaned as she felt herself waking up some more, her plan of trying to sleep some more fled out of the window. Everything was too bright and too loud for her throbbing headache.

She moved her hand down Robert's chest and let out a sigh as she figured that getting up was probably the best thing to do. Robert felt warm under her touch and she placed a soft kiss on his chest before she slowly rolled to her side of the bed and got out. A shiver ran down her spine as her feet met with the cold wood on the ground and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair swayed over her shoulder as she moved her head to the window, finding it open. She remembered that they opened it when they came home because it was way too hot. She walked over to it, closed it and then walked to the chair in the corner of Robert's room to pull his sweater of it. She creaked the door open and slipped out so she could make herself some breakfast. Nothing fancy, probably some cereal or something. She wasn't exactly able to function that well to make something else.

While moving down the stairs in the all too familiar house, she pulled the sweater on and moved the hood over her head. When she walked inside the kitchen she found the purse she brought along with her to the club on the kitchen island and she opened it to pull out her phone. She saw that it was around 8 AM, which she frowned at because that meant she only had a small five hours of sleep. She also saw a text from Miley and she giggled while she read it.

**_I hate you for not stopping me when I suggested we'd go out last night. Damn it, I'm getting too old for this. Now I'm going to work with a hangover. Enjoy going into work late today missy! Oh and we need to get lunch together today. Let me know – Miley._**

A gasp rolled over Mitchie's lips when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and the hands slowly made their way under her shirt. She closed her eyes and smiled at how warm Robert's hands felt on her skin. She lifted her head to the side when he pressed his lips against her neck.

"How did you sleep?" Robert muttered against her skin and he slowly turned her around so he could face her. He softly smiled at her messy locks and he placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Are you crazy? I just got out of bed." She giggled. She placed her phone back on the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, pecking his lips. "Sleep was short, but it was nice waking up next to you." She smiled and she couldn't help it as his blue eyes widened in surprise and a goofy smile made its way on his face. "What?" She teased playfully and she let out a yelp when he lifted her on the island.

"I love you." He breathed out adoringly while staring into her eyes. Maybe he didn't say it all too often but he really did love her. See, he and Mitchie are each other's complete opposite. The only thing that they have in common is the fact that neither of them is a romantic, but yet here they are a year and a half later and things have been going absolutely great.

"Thank you." She responded bubbly and she chuckled when he pouted. "And I love you too." She laced her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer to her. "Now kiss me." She whispered huskily, eyes of joy as he leaned in and kissed her deep and loving.

Robert held a firm grip on her hips and he moved her closer. His hands moved under her sweater again and he lifted it up to pull it off.

Mitchie helped him take it off and she was about to reconnect their lips again but she stopped right before they touched, teasing him slightly. "What time do you have to be at work?"

He furrowed his brows together, wondering why it mattered at the moment. "I have to leave in an hour"

"Well, I think you should call in and let your boss know that you're going to be later." She moved her hands to the band of his basketball shorts and moved them down. "You're busy."

He grinned widely. "Oh am I now?" He chuckled when she nodded with her big brown eyes and lustful lips. "I'll call in later," He pulled the shirt off that she was wearing and came face to face with her chest. "Because right now, I'm busy." He kissed her again and they both smiled in the kiss.

* * *

"That's perfect." Mitchie chanted enthusiastic "Now tilt your head a little." She lowered her lens just a tiny bit and snapped a picture. "Hold it." She took a few more and heard her phone ringing in the distance. She lowered her camera and moved her eyes to her watch around her wrist. "All right, take ten everybody." She looked around her studio and smiled politely at her assistant for the day who handed her coffee and her still ringing phone. "You're the best." She pressed the call button and put her phone to her ear. "Wait a second I'm going to put you on speaker" Mitchie moved around the studio to check if her equipment was still good and she motioned to her office that she was in there if someone needed her. She closed the door behind her, plopped down on the couch she had in there and put the person on speaker. "Hey Lill, what's up?"

**_"Nothing, just calling to check in. How are you doing?"_**

"I'm actually in the middle of a photo shoot, but I always have time to call with my little sister." She smiled as she walked to her desk and pulled her agenda out to check if she had more appointments for the day.

**_"Yeah, is that why you only call once a month?"_**

"Come on Lillian, we already had this conversation." Mitchie breathed out and she seated herself on her desk. She and Lillian have always been close. When Mitchie left school she didn't go to college, instead she got the opportunity to work at a magazine for a summer job here in Los Angeles, having to leave their home in Utah. In the beginning Mitchie or Lillian made the ten hour driving several times a month. But eventually Mitchie started out her career in L.A and Lillian met her husband at 18 and got pregnant at 19 and they started to live their own lives.

**_"I know, but it would be nice to see you more you know. And don't you want to see Erin again?"_**

"Of course I do, I just…" Mitchie's voice trailed off and she realized that her sister is right. Since her niece has been born she had only seen her about three times. She feels like such a bad aunt, especially since she's her godparent. She went back to flipping through her agenda and she ripped a page out of it. "How about I come around next week?"

**_"Are you serious, the whole week? Would you do that for us?" _**

"I'd do anything for you guys and you're right. We do need to see each other more, so why not as soon as possible right?" Mitchie smiled brightly at how enthusiastic her little sister sounded and it was then when it really dawned her that she missed her a lot. "I miss you sis."

**_"I miss you too, but I have to go right now. Erin has been throwing up all night and she's just waking up."_**

"Ok, tell her I love her and that I will see her soon." She closed her agenda and got of her desk.

**_"Will do, oh and promise me to call again this week."_**

"I will Lillian, love you. Be safe."

**_"Bye."_**

Mitchie hung up the phone and laced her fingers through her brown locks, a smile on her face as she was already started the plans of what they could do when she heads to Utah next week. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door. "Come on in." She smiled as her model, Hailey, walked in pretty shy. "Have the ten minutes already passed?"

Hailey shook her head and closed the door behind her. "No I um, I had a question for you."

"Sure, shoot."

"My agent insisted that I have to go bare for this photo shoot and I'm not exactly excited for that." She breathed out nervously.

"He did huh?" Mitchie got of her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me tell you something. I am the photographer, things get in a magazine, or on a tabloid because I make the pictures. I will not have a seventeen year old with her bare chest on the cover of a man's magazine, and certainly not when you don't agree with it. So I would like to have your agent's number and if he disagrees he can kiss my ass because you're not going naked on that cover. We'll find out something else, you're gorgeous, we can make it work."

Hailey let out a sigh of relieve. "Oh my god, thank you so much. Usually everyone starts complaining about how I choose this life so I have to do whatever they tell me to do. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Hunnie, if you don't want to do something you don't like then don't. Because they got nothing on you, they need you. Don't let them walk over you." She patted her shoulder and motioned to the door. "Should we continue with the shoot?"

Hailey clapped her hands together and nodded excitedly "Yes, let's go." She opened the door of Mitchie's office and they walked out together.

"So, is everybody ready?" Mitchie asked to her team while she picked up her camera. When they all nodded and agreed she smiled. "Good." She walked to the stylist of the shoot. "Hey Angela, I don't know if you heard but Hailey's agent wanted her to do a bare shoot. We're not doing that so can you please find her another outfit for the next shoot?"

Angela smiled and put her thumbs up. "Absolutely."

"Great, thank you." She walked back to her spot in front of Hailey and smiled at her "Are you ready?" When she nodded she pointed the camera at her and they continued their shoot.

* * *

Mitchie turned off the lights from her studio and locked it behind her. When she turned around she came face to face with Sander, he usually helped her out with her shoots but he had to be somewhere else this morning. She shook her head. "Nope, not now Sander. Absolutely not." She moved past him and made her way to the elevator.

Sander grinned and walked with her. "Come on Mitch, you really need to fill these papers out or else I'm going to get in trouble." He waved the papers in front of her as they waited for the elevator to come.

"Sander you know it's lunch time. Food comes before everything. That's my ground rule and you know it." She pressed on the button again, believing the elevator would come faster if she did.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "I do. Ok, then please tell me that you'll be back at the office after lunch?"

She puckered her lips as she thought about it. "Only for a few minutes, this afternoon's photo shoot is outdoors." She stepped inside the elevator when the doors opened and she rummaged through her bag. "Tell you what," She found her keys and threw them to him. "Place them on my desk and I'll fill them out as soon as I get the time. Promise."

He caught the keys and smiled at her. "You're the best" He exclaimed.

"I heard that one before." She grinned and she quickly waved before the doors closed. As she waited until she reached the ground floor she turned to look in the mirror and she quickly ran her hand through her hair to tousle it up a bit. When the doors opened again she walked out and let out a shriek when someone wrapped their arm around her. She quickly turned to face the person and immediately started hitting when she saw who it was. "Damn it Miley, fuck you, seriously fuck you. Why did you do that?" She screamed through the lobby of the building, making the receptionist and everybody else stare at them. She was blushing furiously while Miley had her arms wrapped around her stomach because it was hurting from all the laughter.

"That was the best reaction ever." Miley exclaimed through her giggles and while getting dragged outside by a mildly irritated and embarrassed Mitchie.

"Are you kidding me? I still need to go back there after lunch. Damn you, it's the fact that you're my best friend otherwise I would've killed you." She turned around to face her when they were outside. "I mean it, you're the worst." She pushed her playfully and when Miley didn't stop laughing she eventually giggled along with her. "Come on, my lunch break isn't that long." She managed to say in between laughter.

"Oh god," Miley exclaimed while smiling brightly. "I'm sorry, oh my god, I love you so much." She sputtered out as they started to make their way to their favourite diner downtown. "How was work this morning?" She questioned while looking at windows of a few shops as they walked by.

"Pretty good actually, I got to work with this amazing girl called Hailey. She's absolutely stunning and very enthusiastic about her work. If she keeps up with the attitude she has now she'll get really far." Mitchie retorted with a wide smile on her face. She really was surprised at how down to earth Hailey was when they met. She expected her to be one of these seventeen year old brats she went to high school with. Of course she already had her judgement ready as soon as Hailey walked into the studio. It was wrong for her to do that, but it was great that Hailey could prove her wrong.

"That's great, just tell me which magazine she'll be in." Miley said and she opened the door of the diner when they arrived. They both greeted the owner cheerfully – who they know for almost seven years – and they walked to the quiet corner in the back where they slid in the booth and got settled. "By the way, you and Rob were so cute together last night."

Mitchie looked up from the menu she was glancing with a small smile and leaned her elbow on the table. "Wait, what? We were only cute **_yesterday_**?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Miley wavered her comment away and let her eyes go over the menu that she had in her hands as well. "But seriously, I look at you guys and I get jealous."

"What? Why jealous? You don't need to be jealous of us. Why are you even jealous?" Mitchie rambled confused about her comment.

"Because," Miley started and she lied the menu down on the table and she leaned back in her seat. "Because you're with someone and I actually see you guys being together for the long run. And then there's me managing the family company at the age of twenty six… I've been seriously thinking and I came to the conclusion that I want kids." She let out a sigh and tapped her fingers on the table for a moment. "All the guys that I meet or see aren't good enough for me. I'm kind of a burden."

"That's complete and utter bull crap Miley Stewart. You're not a burden at all. The fact that I went after Robert just like that does not mean that you have to do the same thing with every guy that you see." She tried to reassure her. "You'll meet that one person who can make your heart leap and who will love you, the good and the bad side. I'm just really sorry it's not me." They both giggled and she slid her way over to her on the booth. "You feel like you deserve more and that's absolutely ok. So what if you're not a mother at twenty six? The day when you will age will probably be when you turn sixty or something. You can have a kid in ten years and still be a hot mom."

"Yeah well, that's true." Miley joked around and she flipped her hair dramatically.

"Hey now, don't let it get to your head." Mitchie warned and she moved back to her own side of the booth. The waiter arrived and took their orders. "So, the photo shoot is at the lake this afternoon. How about you come by and we can hang out afterwards? Go to the beach maybe?"

"Yeah sounds fun. I'm done around four, is that ok?"

Mitchie nodded and grabbed her phone when it vibrated, indicating that she had a text. "Would you look at that? The shoot is going to be an hour later."

"Who is the shoot with anyway?" She crossed her legs under the table and smiled at the waiter who came around with their drinks. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Mitchie took a sip of her iced tea and tapped her fingers on the table. "This wake boarder called Bob Soven."

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was his show on MTV?" Miley asked enthusiastic.

Mitchie clapped her hands together at her discovery. "Exactly, that's the one."

* * *

"I really needed this." Miley moaned as she turned around on her back, soaking in the sun.

"Tell me about it." Mitchie responded while she stretched and waited as her camera loaded the pictures of the photo shoot onto her laptop. She adjusted their parasol and looked up when Miley got up. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a swim. I'll be right back." Miley adjusted her bikini top before walking towards the water.

Mitchie smiled when her laptop beeped, indicating that the pictures were imported. "Nice." She whispered to herself and she took the memory card out of her laptop and placed it inside her camera again. She placed her laptop a bag and threw a towel over it so it wouldn't be taken. She pulled her hat on and her shorts and got up to make some pictures.

After swimming for a while Miley was floating on her back with her eyes closed. She faintly heard noises of people having fun around her and she let out a content sign. Work has been a complete pain in the ass and her insecurities are becoming the best of her, so being able to relax at the moment is just what she needs. Her peaceful moment was interrupted though when she noticed someone was blocking the sun. She opened her eyes and gasped when she found a guy hovering above her. "Um wow, hi. Ever heard about a crazy little thing called space?" She moved away a bit and raised her brow waiting for his response.

The guy threw his head back and chuckled. "Yeah sure. Anyway, I'm Nate and I'd like to have your number."

Her mouth formed an 'o' since she was surprised at how blunt this Nate guy was. "Ok, hi Nate. I'm not giving you my number." Being a bit freaked out by him she started swimming back to the shore.

He bit down his bottom lip and swam with her. "So, there's no chance at all that I'll be getting your number?" He tried again with a grin plastered on his face.

"I already said no so stop being so rude." She spit back and glared at him. They got to the shore and she was about to walk over to Mitchie when she got stopped.

Nate placed his hand on her arm and gently put her to a stop. "I um, I'm sorry but I can't let you go just yet."

Now Miley got so surprised that she had no idea what to say. Where did he suddenly come from and why did he want her number so badly? She was probably looking like a gaping fish but she couldn't help it. What was going on?

He noticed that she was really confused – and that he was still holding onto her arm so he quickly let go, with a blush – and decided to tone it up a bit. "Really, I am sorry it's just that from the moment I saw you I had to talk to you." He didn't know why but he just had the urge to sit her down and let her tell all about herself.

Miley's look softened and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why didn't you approach me like this instead of being an asshole asking for my number right away?"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I don't know. You just seem like the kind of girl who isn't into bullshitting."

"And you're right about that." She retorted immediately. They stared at each other for a long while until she spoke up again. "Look, I'm going back to my friend…" Her voice trailed off. She still found the situation extremely weird so she had no idea how to act.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Miley. I hope I'll see you around again." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Bye." She turned around to walk away until she realized something so she turned back around. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Nate tilted his head towards Mitchie who was walking up. He waved at her before walking back to his own friends.

Miley widened her eyes and met up with Mitchie halfway. "You told him my name? What, you also gave him my number and address or something?"

"Um, well… I gave him your card. He said he was interested in your company." Mitchie was confused about what was going. He seemed to be a nice guy.

"But he's a creep!" She looked around to see if he was still around and she groaned when she saw him waving a few meters away. "See?" She turned to Mitchie, proving her point.

"I think you're over reacting. Now relax, you deserve it after the crazy weeks you've been having." Mitchie took her by her arm and together they walked back to their place.

* * *

"Ugh, no Rob, I know that…" Mitchie raised her brows when he interrupted her. "Hey! Let me talk ok? Stop being an ass and listen to me for once."

**_"I just don't understand. This thing is important to me Mitch. You said you would be there today and besides, you were with Miley yesterday." _**

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to dress up and pretend to like all your model friends." She opened the door of her apartment and let Miley walk in first. She picked up her camera bag from the ground and then walked inside herself. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. "And basically every single time I go with you to one of those events I don't see you the whole night and I'm left to entertain myself, so no thank you."

**_"That's bullshit and you know it."_** Rob fought against her.

She laughed without humour and shook her head. "Oh really? Can you remember a time we left one of your events together? You know what? Don't answer that. I'm not in the mood for this. I'll call you later."

**_"Don't bother."_** He gritted through his teeth.

She widened her eyes in shock. "Well then, fine. I won't bother you any longer then." With that she hung up and she tossed her phone on her couch. "Asshole." She muttered.

"Well that sounded great." Miley commented from the kitchen as she took out the Thai food they got out of the bag.

Mitchie placed all of her stuff on the couch and walked to the kitchen with a pout. "Remember during lunch when you said Rob and I are perfect for each other…" She sat herself down on a barstool.

"Oh come on, this is just one fight. Couples fight sometimes, it's healthy." Miley placed the food in front of her and went to sit on the barstool opposite of her.

"But we've been fighting about this subject ever since we got together. It's getting annoying now. I don't demand him to go with me to galleries and stuff like that. Why can't he do the same for me?" She picked up her fork and started eating. She was feeling upset for fighting with Robert about that subject again. She didn't want to sound like a bitch. She just wanted him to understand.

"There's no way you're going to be stressed out about this. After dinner you're going to have a nice long bath while I go out to get my stuff and things we need for a girls night in ok? Just focus on the fact that you're going to see your sister and little Erin. You and Robert will talk it out tomorrow." Miley reassured her. When she saw her face soften and smile she smiled as well. "I'm your best friend Michelle, it's my job to cheer you up so don't look at me like I surprised you with my little speech."

Mitchie got off the barstool and walked over to her with her arms open. She pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "You're the best Miley Ray." She cooed.

"Oh, I know." Miley joked while she did a dramatic hair flip – she does that a lot.

* * *

Miley kept her eyes focused on the TV as a movie played. She lifted her glasses up her nose and took a bite of her food. When Mitchie stirred next to her on the couch she looked down at her. She smiled and reached over to cover her up a bit more.

When she got back to Mitchie's apartment she found her passed out on the couch, with her hair damp and in her pyjama's. She figured that it'd be best to let her sleep so she started up a movie and waited for her to wake up so they could have dinner together. But she got hungry about ten minutes ago and heated up the Thai food they got.

Mitchie stirred once again and slowly felt herself wake up. She opened her eyes and tiredly smiled at Miley who was giggling with her hand covering her mouth – she was probably trying to be quiet. "How long have I been passed out?"

"Since I got here." She giggled when she realized she got to make noise again. "Oh my god, I love this movie." She patted Mitchie's bum and softly smiled at her best friend. "Now go on, dinner is in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." Mitchie slowly lifted herself of the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She waited as her food heated in the microwave and just when it beeped her phone also went off. "Oh," She mumbled and she made her way back to the living room where Miley held her phone up. "Thanks love."

"It's Lillian, tell her I said hi." Miley smiled and turned back to the TV again.

"Will do." Mitchie picked up and walked inside the kitchen again. "Hey Lill, what's…" Her voice trailed off when she heard a weird noise. It sounded like heavy breathing. "Lillian?" She questioned confused. Something was definitely wrong.

**_"You need to take care of her Michelle."_**

Now she was getting scared. "What are you talking about Lillian?"

**_"Promise me you'll take care of her." _**

"Lilli…"

**_"Erin. You need to take care of Erin." _**

Mitchie gasped when she heard a deep hoarse breath and then nothing. "Lillian." She screamed through the phone. "Lillian, talk to me." She laced her fingers in her hair as she went crazy. This can't be happening. It can't be what she though it is. "This isn't funny Lillian, just," And that was when she broke down. This wasn't good, something was seriously wrong and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She was sobbing uncontrollably and then she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here." Miley whispered and she pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Tears were clouding her eyes, she had no idea what was going on, but it couldn't be good.

* * *

**Mitchie is a 26 year old professional photographer who suddenly becomes a mother of her four year old niece, Erin, when her sister Lillian (23) and husband Jake (26) die in a car accident. Suddenly her life is filled with tantrums in the supermarket, toys and well… being a mom. Her boyfriend Robert James left her due to the fact that he couldn't handle having a four year old around so now she's all alone in it. Or is she?**

**Shane Gray is a 27 year old high school teacher who bumps into her one day. Since Mitchie's having a bad day she cusses and screams at him. Finding herself not being able to shake it off she found his high school and decided to bring him coffee for lunch along with Erin. Mitchie watches in amazement as they connect together and slowly Shane becomes a huge part in both of their lives. It eventually comes to a point where Mitchie can't longer deny his charm and goofy personality.**

**This is the idea, let me know what you think!**


	2. One

**Two days after the funeral.**

Carl walked up the stairs of his daughter's house with a cup of coffee in his hands. He rubbed his chin as he let out a deep sigh. Twenty three years old and her life got taken away from her because of a drunk driver. He shook his head sadly and wiped away the tear that had moved over his cheek.

Mitchie went up about fifteen minutes ago to check on Erin and she hasn't come down yet, so he thought that maybe he could check on the both of them. He arrived in front of Erin's room and slowly pushed the door open a little bit further. "Hey." He whispered before he walked in. When he looked up he found Mitchie sprawled out over the little girls bed while Erin was curled up in a ball at her side. Mitchie had he arms wrapped around her protectively.

He smiled at the scene in front of him, until he started to wonder what they were going to do. He slowly walked over to them and pressed a kiss on both of their foreheads. With that he walked towards the door again. Before he walked out he looked at them once again over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him and made his way down the stairs again.

(…)

Carl was standing in the kitchen washing up the few cups and dishes that they used. He cleared his throat when he was done and he picked up a cup so he could dry it and put it back in the cabinet. The house was quiet, much too quiet for his liking and the gaping feeling in his heart wasn't helping either. Parents aren't supposed to bury their children. He let out a deep breath and placed his hands on the counter. Looking for support, trying his hardest not to break down.

"I was supposed to come over next week." Mitchie spoke softly, she was still a bit tired, even after the nap she just took. She swallowed a lump down her throat and sat herself down at the kitchen table. She avoided her father's slumped down posture and focused on the wood of the kitchen table. "She was worked up, Erin had been throwing up and then I guess she got even more upset by talking to me. She got mad at me for never contacting them." She moved her hands over her face and let out a breath. "I should've contacted them more." She murmured to no one in particular.

Being here in her house right now, knowing she won't ever be able to step foot in it herself, made Mitchie uncomfortable of being here. She was supposed to be here, but with Lillian, Jake and Erin in it, all three of them. Not just with Erin and her dad because they had to fly over for their funeral.

"So I told her I'd come." She continued but she was starting to tear up. "I told her to be careful when we finished our conversation." Her breath got stuck in her throat and she covered her mouth when a sob escaped over her lips.

Carl bit down his trembling lip and turned around. He strode over to his daughter with big steps and settled himself down on the chair next to her. He grabbed her free hand and squeezed it. "Mitchie-"

"I should've been a better sister the past years." She whispered through her tears and she lowered her eyes in shame when her father send her a certain look.

"You put that thought out of your head right now, Michelle. I mean it." Carl ordered with a stern look on his face. "I do not want you to be thinking like that." With that he pulled her to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Miley let out a deep sigh as she looked through the racks at one of her favourite store. It's hard when your best friend is going through a rough time and you feel completely powerless. She looked at her phone in her hand, hoping that Mitchie would tell what is happening and what she's planning on doing. When she saw she didn't have a missed call or a text, she pouted and turned around to look at other clothes. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she bumped into someone. "I'm…" She looked up and her voice trailed off. "I" She stammered as she stared into the guy's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Miley?" Nate grinned as he looked down at her. The way she was looking at him confirmed his question. "Hey."

_Wait what?!_

She widened her eyes and stepped back when she realized who it was. How did he know where she was? Or did he just happen to walk inside this store? Well, she wasn't exactly in the mood for whatever he was planning so she just shook her head and walked around him towards the exit.

She just hoped Mitchie's doing ok.

"Now you're ignoring me?" Nate questioned baffled and he followed her out of the store. "Hey." He started and he turned her around. His face softened when he noticed how sad and thoughtful she looked. "Are you ok?" He let go of her arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I could be better." She quickly said, not wanting to share what was going on in her head with a stranger. She bit down her bottom lip and looked away from him.

"Well um," He wasn't expecting this. He figured she would be as snarky and surprising just like she was the last time he saw her. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Do you want to go and get some coffee?"

Miley looked up at him with big eyes and she shook her head. "I can't believe this." She chuckled without humour. "Is this is how you woo girls and get them into bed?"

He tilted his head a bit and raised his brows. "I don't woo girls and get them into bed."

"Well maybe if you stop being an ass you could actually do it!" She exclaimed outraged. She had no idea what she was saying, what she did know though was that he didn't do anything wrong but she was already on edge and him being well, him, made it even worse.

"What's wrong with you woman? I only asked if you wanted to get some coffee."

"I know all about you and I'm not really interested so please just leave me alone." She was about to walk away but stopped when he said something that made her think.

"Now that's where you're wrong since it's impossible for people to know **all about** a person, especially when you've only talked to that person for a total of ten minutes." He smiled when he noticed he got her attention so he took a step closer to her. "You don't know all about my personality or the things I like. You don't know about my family or how I twitch my eyes when someone's trying to sell me bullshit. And you won't know **all** about me unless we spent forever together and well since that's of limits…" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "But you can get to know those things about me if you want to. I seize to surprise you with everything I say or do. I asked you out for coffee because you're sad and don't want to talk about it and I noticed that, that can't make me such a bad guy right?" He took another step closer to her and smiled hopeful.

Once again, she found herself completely dumbstruck whenever he talked to her. How did he do that? He was right, he does surprise her with everything he says and does. She turned back to him completely and slowly nodded. "Coffee sounds good." She spoke softly, if he wasn't standing as close as he was he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Nate teased a bit while extending his arm.

She curled her small hand around in and they slowly continued their walk. She had no idea where they were going so she just followed him. "Bite back the comments Gray or else I'm gone."

He looked down at her and noticed how serious she looked so he nodded firmly. "Sorry, won't happen again." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." She muttered back and she kept her head down for the rest of the walk, still worrying about her best friend.

* * *

"So how would you feel about living in Los Angeles with me?" Mitchie bit down her lip as she looked at the floor, each inch packed with toys. She first told her to pick a few toys out she most definitely wanted to keep because they were cleaning out her closet. Then she started talking about L.A and Erin just didn't stop talking. She told her that she had seen pictures, that her mother had told her in what kind of house her sister lived in, then she corrected herself saying 'it was an apartment, not a house. Sorry auntie', and Mitchie just smiled and looked away.

Erin knew everything about her while she didn't know anything about her in return. Nothing at all, although she was getting to know lots of things. Like, how she doesn't really like pink – her room is pink and lots of her toys – but her mom looked so happy with her daddy while painting her room, so she secretly kind of likes it after all.

It made Mitchie want to cry so she just averted her eyes from the little girl and stared down at the ground.

She told her she likes the colour blue instead, not the light blue but the very out there, blue. She told her how she liked to bake cupcakes with her dad, not with mom because mom always burnt them. Then she went on to tell her about their trip to Italy where they visited grandpa and grandma and that was when Mitchie lost it. She walked out of the room, murmuring about getting some milk and cookies. She ran down the stairs, cried out on her father's shoulder again because her stepmother saw Erin more frequently than she did, while her dad and stepmom live in Italy. In freaking Europe, while she only lives a few states away.

So now she was back in the room with milk and cookies – as she promised – and she steered the conversation back to L.A and then… she popped the question.

Erin looked up from her toys, her black curls bouncing as she did and she stared at Mitchie with a serious expression on her face. "Can my room be blue?"

And Mitchie was so perplexed by that questioned that she laughed and then soon Erin followed with her giggles. "Sure, your room can be blue." She said eventually, after they finished laughing.

"Then that's a deal." Erin stated and extended her hand.

"Deal." Mitchie confirmed and she shook her hand. They kept smiling at each other until Erin wrapped her little arms around her neck and she slowly hugged her back. "What's this for?" She whispered.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Erin said when they pulled away. When she saw her aunt was about to say something she shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok, just when my friend Rose fell on the playground last week, she cried so I gave her a hug. Dad always got me ice cream." She grinned at the memory. "But don't tell mom."

_'I won't tell mom, because I won't be able to tell mom anything anymore'_ Mitchie thought and it made her tear up again so she wrapped her arms around Erin and pulled her into another hug.

When they pulled back again Erin just smiled and she went back to sorting out her toys.

* * *

"I haven't managed to take your mind of whatever is bothering you, I see." Nate said as he looked at Miley who was sipping on her coffee absently. He took in the little v that formed between her brows because of her frown, he watched how she tapped her fingers on her coffee cup nervously, her free hand in her neck as her elbow rested on the table to keep her head up and how she looked at the people walking by.

Nate always had a thing for people watching. It started out when he was little. When he would sit in the bus on his way to school and wonder why Mandy in the front seat always had her chin up. Did she think she was better than everyone else? Or was she trying to be brave because she felt like she had to be all the time?

Or what about Jordan Fisher, the girl with the bouncy blonde curls, she was always smiling. He always wondered who was the reason for making her smile all the time.

That was when he found himself lost in his own thoughts, completely forgetting that he had asked Miley a questioned and when he looked up at her face, he noticed he had been staring into nothing. "Sorry." He mumbled and he leaned back in his seat.

Miley let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm the worst company."

Nate raised his brow and smiled at her. "It's ok. It's nice to not be around the crazy all the time. It's obvious you got a lot on your mind. Don't need to stop thinking about it just because you're with me. Just as long as you don't let it eat you up."

Miley opened her mouth to say something but then she peered into his friendly eyes. "Why me?" She suddenly questioned.

"Why not you?" He questioned back immediately, but then he had no idea what she was talking about so he frowned. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Of all the girls that were on the beach last week, why did you come up to me?" She went back to tapping her fingers on her cup.

"Just like you said, there were all girls on the beach that day. You stood out as a woman, and then you were consistent on telling me no and that intrigued me. Not because I'm not used to hearing no," He added quickly. "But because you know what you want." He finished his words with a soft smile.

"I do know what I want." Miley smiled back at him, appreciating that he acknowledged and praised her for something she was starting to feel really insecure about.

"What do you want right now?"

Miley let out a sigh, oh she knew what she wanted and… Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated on the table. She didn't bother looking at the ID while picking up, it better had to be Mitchie. "Mitch?"

**_"Hey Miley." _**

Miley placed her hand over her chest and tears were starting to cloud her eyes. Never in her whole life has she ever been as worried as she had been the past few days. "For fucks sake Mitchie, will you please contact me the next time you decide you can't take on life?" She was being selfish. Her best friend had just lost her sister and brother-in-law, she had the right to do whatever she wanted. But Miley was so freaked out when she woke up the morning after Lillian called and she found Mitchie's apartment empty. First she didn't call to give her some space, then she noticed that her suitcase were gone and a day later she was getting frantic calls from Robert. She figured she went to Utah to deal with everything there, but she could've at least called. "Damn it Mitchie, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok." She scooted back her chair and walked out of the coffee shop, completely forgetting that Nate was with her. She just walked around the corner though.

**_"I'm sorry for not calling I just... I could only imagine Erin being alone and I just, I needed time, ok?"_**

"Don't apologize to me. You had every right to do that." The tears were now streaming down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

**_"Are you crying?" _**

"I've just never been so happy to hear your voice, that's all." And it was true, always when something big happened in their lives they were there for each other. Now, Miley could've fly to Utah herself the day she figured out Mitchie was there but if Mitchie really wanted her to be there with her she would've said so. She didn't want to step over any lines.

"How are things over there?" she asked quietly.

**_"I can't stay here."_** Mitchie started and she was really in the need to vent. **_"I have my job Miles and they don't know where I am or what the fuck I'm doing. I don't even know if I still have a job." _**

"You do, I called them up." Miley immediately retorted.

**_"You did?"_** Mitchie cried out and she leaned her head against the tiles of the bathroom wall. Once again she wanted to cry, not because she was sad, but because she has the best friend in the world. **_"Oh Miley."_**

"It's ok, really, I just wanted things for you to be good when you came back. Whenever you're planning to come back…" Then she figured that didn't sound ok so she started rambling. "I'm not trying to force you into coming back or anything. You should take the time you need and-"

**_"I know what you mean, and I want to come home, so bad. But what am I supposed to do with Erin? I have to think about schools, what she likes to eat and what she doesn't. I haven't had the time to figure out the legal stuff behind this yet because I was too busy with the funeral so I have to do that in L.A. She specifically asked for a blue room, then I need to figure out what to do with Robert in this whole situation. I'm scared shitless." _**

"But you are not in this alone hun. Come back to L.A whenever you're ready and I'll help you with Erin. I can go looking for paint while you're finishing up things there. I can look around for a good school, make an appointment for you with my lawyer. Just name it and I'll make it happen." Miley genuinely wanted to help her friend. She already had enough in her mind. Anything she could do to make her less stressed, she was willing to do.

**_"Thank you so much."_** Mitchie exclaimed. She felt a certain calm coming over her while talking to Miley. That's the kind of gift she has. To pull her out of the gutter when things go wrong.

"Anything for you, love. Just don't be a stranger all right?" Miley sniffed and wiped more tears away.

**_"I'll call you when I figure out when I'm coming back. I love you." _**

"I love you too, so so much. Be safe." Miley spoke in the phone and she hung up afterwards. And then there she stood on a street corner, crying her eyes out while so many thoughts were going through her head and then she remembered. "Nate." She mumbled and she quickly turned around to walk back in when she saw him standing there.

"Your coffee got cold so I got you tea. I don't know if you like green tea." Nate spoke a bit uncertain and he took a few steps closer to her, handing her the tea and the leather jacket she left hanging over her chair.

"Green tea is fine, thank you." She mumbled quietly and she took both things from him. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now or how_ he_ was feeling about the whole situation. "I look a mess." She giggled lowly and sniffed again.

"That's ok." He whispered and he slowly wiped the remaining tears of her cheek. "You had a little bit of…" His voice trailed off and he couldn't help but blush a little. He stepped back again and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around.

Miley let out a sigh, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she saw him looking around. "Look, if you want to go then just please go." She stated. Trying to regain her normally powering posture, but with no such luck.

"No, I don't want to leave." He said immediately as he looked down at her. "We were talking and I want to continue that if it's ok with you." When she nodded after a little while he smiled. "All right, cool. So as I was asking before, what do you want right now?"

"Sleep." She admitted sheepish.

"Then let me hail you a cab so you can go home."

"Umm," She bit down her bottom lip and held on tightly to her jacket in her hand. "I want to walk, I live nearby so…" Her voice trailed off and she looked up at him. "You can walk with me if you want."

He caught her nervous look and that made him smile. "Sure, lead the way." He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated and he replied quickly, not wanting to let Miley think he wasn't interested in what they were talking about. **_'Can't hang out anymore. Something important came up – N.'_**

With that he sent it and turned to look down at Miley again and her still slightly red nose. "So as you were saying?"

* * *

After her phone call with Miley she was debating whether to call Robert or not. She decided against it. So she put her phone back in her pocket and slowly lifter herself of the floor. She was so tired, so emotionally and physically drained. She felt like a walking dead. She let out a groan and moved out of the bathroom.

Carl was goofing around with Erin while they watched the movie Sinbad.

"Stop it grandpa, I want to see the movie!" She pouted and swatted his hand away while keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "Grandpa!" She giggled when he blocked her view, again. She moved onto his lap and held onto his hands tightly. "Let me watch." He muttered absently, already distracted by the movie again.

"Hey kiddo." Carl smiled at Mitchie who dragged herself into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. "You look tired."

"I feel like I'm about to d-" She thought quickly and switched her words. "I feel horrible. I wish I could sleep forever." She swallowed a lump down her throat and leaned her head on her father's shoulder, closing her eyes. "How come you're such a great father?" She asked after a moment of silence between them. "I guess I need some advice. I really don't want to mess it up."

"Then drop that attitude. Of course you're going to mess it up from time to time. Just don't be a coward when it comes to admitting your wrongs." Carl retorted immediately, wishing he had figured that out earlier himself. "I don't know what I was doing, but then again, you girls weren't that difficult."

Mitchie immediately leaned her head of his shoulder and stared at him, long and hard. "Don't lie, I was a pain in the ass." She lowered her voice, hoping Erin wouldn't hear. She didn't even move, so all was good. "Lillian hated me."

"She didn't hate you Michelle and besides life wasn't being very generous with you. Your mother left when you were younger and then I met your stepmother when you went into high school. You just lost your way a little, there's nothing wrong with that."

She lowered her eyes again and pretended she hadn't heard what he just said. She still felt guilty about what she put them through. Mitchie could be a very forgiving person, just not so easily on herself.

"And then the fact that you girls also parented me. Especially you." He smiled at her when he saw how surprised she looked.

"Me? What did I do?" She questioned with her brown eyes widened in anticipation.

"By making me talk. I always made you frustrated by never talking. One day you sat me down, you were ten years old, and you asked me how I was. I answered with the usual 'I'm fine' and then you took my hand and you looked me straight in the eyes and said: 'No, dad, how are you really?'. That got me to understand you girls more."

Mitchie slowly felt a smile make its way onto her face. This has to be the first genuine smile she showed ever since Lillian called for the last time. "Thank you for this."

"Let her parent you as well." Carl said while looking down at Erin in his lap.

"I will." Mitchie stated with a nod.

"I want ice cream." Erin suddenly exclaimed and she took her eyes of the movie and looked at her aunt. "Can I have ice cream?"

Mitchie got up from the couch and extended her hand. "Come on, let's go see what we got."

Erin grinned and hopped of her grandfather's lap and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Don't forget to pause the movie grandpa."

Carl grabbed the remote and watched them as they walked out of the living room hand in hand. "Already did." He smiled at the sight and figured that the two of them were going to be just fine.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Miley quickly waved at her doorman, Geoffrey, before turning around to face Nate.

"No problem… I got you to smile." Nate said, quiet proud about his accomplishment because she was so out of it today.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, you did." She brushed her hair out of her face. "I had a great time."

"Same goes for me. I'm sorry if I came of as a jerk earlier, I-" He started while rubbing the back of his neck but she interrupted her.

"No, no, no, my mistake. You were just being-" She tried to find the right words without making it seem like she was completely falling over him. "You're not a jerk." She settled with and she let out a sigh. "Thanks again Nate."

He nodded and watched how she crossed the street. He tapped his foot on the floor and bit down his bottom lip. "Miley, wait!" He called out and he looked left and then right before crossing the street.

She turned around to face him and stared at him with big eyes. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I just… Umm, is it ok if I have your number? Maybe we can hang out again sometime." He managed to say without sounding like an idiot.

She grinned at his nervous behaviour, it made her feel like it was ok to be all nervous around him as well. "I thought Mitchie gave you my card."

"Something tells me that's your work number." He chuckled and widened his eyes in anticipation when she took out a paper and pen from her purse and scribbled her number down.

"There you go," She placed the pen back in her purse. "Although we'll probably run into each other somewhere."

"It's a thing we do." He said with a bright smile and he looked down at the paper in his hand. "Don't worry too much, all right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't promise you anything."

He raised his brow and then shook his head chuckling. "Sleep well Miley."

"Thank you." She bit down her bottom lip and waved as he walked away. "Bye." She turned around and walked inside of her building, greeting Geoffrey.

"Who was that miss Stewart? Will we be seeing more from him?" Geoffrey asked politely, he wouldn't ask if he didn't know his place.

Miley shrugged her shoulders and turned around to look outside, seeing Nate just before he rounded the corner. She turned to Geoffrey and shrugged again. "His name is Nate and I don't know if we'll be seeing more from him. Don't let no one up till dinner time, I need to rest."

"No problem miss."

"Stop it, it's Miley." She softly smiled at him and was happy to see that the elevator doors were open. She quickly slipped inside and pressed the button of her floor. When the doors closed she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. When she reached the person she was looking for she pressed the call button and waited for him to answer. "Hello Mr Pierce?"

**_"Miley? How are you doing? You're not in trouble, are you?"_** Mr Pierce – her lawyer – asked a bit curious, wondering why she was calling him.

"No, I'm not in trouble. I'm fine. My friend on the other hands is bringing her god kid back with her to L.A. She still needs to take care of all the legal stuff behind her, so I recommended you. I was wondering if you could help?" The elevator chimed and the doors opened. She walked out and made her way to her apartment.

**_"Oh, well, of course, every friend of you is a friend of mine. Let me know when she gets back so we can make an appointment to meet, all right?"_** He was happy he could her out. He's very old friends of her parent so helping out their daughter was something he was always willing to do.

"I will, thank you so much Max." Miley entered her apartment and closed the door behind her.

**_"No problem at all Miley. I'll talk to you soon."_**

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Never Saw It Coming. I love the positive feedback this is getting. That means a lot to me guys. Ok, so I have this beautiful and amazing person in my life who deserves all the good that comes her way. She is the person who I am writing the friendship between Mitchie and Miley about. She's the Miley to my Mitchie. I'm always such a mess and she's always there to pull me out. So thank you, love, for being an inspiration.**

**I'm so excited about this story guys! Please let me know what you think. That would be lovely. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	3. Two

Erin rocked her little legs back and forth as they sat on the chairs in the middle of the busy airport. After listening to grandpa and aunt Mitchie argue whether grandpa was going to come with them or not she got distracted by a couple with their kid.

Her lip quivered as she looked at them, all happy and she suddenly felt very alone. Grandpa exclaimed that mommy and daddy aren't around anymore. She accepted it then, but how can a kid go on in life without mommy and daddy, she thought. Who's supposed to play with her now? Or make pigtails in her hair? Aunt Mitchie? But she's always so busy.

Mitchie looked over her shoulder to check on Erin during her conversation with her father, when she noticed the absent minded and sad look she had in her eyes. She turned around completely and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Hey bud, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Erin whispered, taking her eyes away from the happy family a few metres away from her and eyed Mitchie.

"What are you sorry for sweetheart?" Mitchie questioned, confused.

"Mommy said that you loved us all very much but that you're so busy. I don't want to get in your way." Erin confessed quietly. She bowed her head a bit ashamed, her cheeks turning slightly red.

Ouch! She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again quickly after. "Look, Erin-" She got interrupted by her ringing phone and she took it out of her pocket to see who it was. Robert.

"It's ok auntie." Erin smiled sadly and jumped of the chair with her stuffed animal in her hands. She walked over to her grandfather and tugged on his pants to get his attention. "Grandpa, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure kiddo, are you hungry already?" Carl asked with a smile and he ruffled her hair. "So, where do you want to go?"

Mitchie let out a deep sigh and she tore her gaze away from them, deciding to finally talk to Robert. She picked up her phone and tangled her fingers in her hair. "Robert," She breathed out.

**_"Look who finally decided to pick up. Where the fuck have you been this past week and why have you been ignoring me? Is it still about the fight we had?"_**

Mitchie balled her hands into fists. Instead of being worried about her well-being, he was screaming at her thinking it's all about him. "My sister and my brother-in-law passed away Robert, so no it's not about the fight we had before I left or because of you for all that matters. I needed my time to get over a great loss ok, I didn't think about contacting anyone in the midst of burying my family. So I'm sorry for being selfish on that front." She ranted frustrated.

After a small moment of silence Robert took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall he was leaning onto. **_"Jesus that's… Are you ok?"_**

She shook her head and bit down her bottom lip. Of course she's not ok, but she wasn't willing to admit that so she just didn't answer that question. "We need to talk when I get back."

**_"I agree."_** He stated immediately**_. "When exactly are you coming back?"_**

"I'm boarding the plane in 30 minutes. I should be home around 5." She answered a bit dully. She really wanted to be home, but going home also meant dealing with everything she left behind a week ago. Her job and her boyfriend, and now also more things added up. She needed to go looking for schools for Erin, make Erin feel at home and then try to make Erin not hate her.

**_"Ok, should I come pick you up?"_** He offered carefully.

She let out a sigh and shook her head again, although he isn't able to see it. "No, I'll umm, I'll just call you. Maybe it'll be the best if we talk tomorrow. I'm tired and I need to unpack my stuff and all that shit. I'll just call you."

**_"All right, fine."_** He sighed out. **_"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then."_**

"Yeah," After a small moment of silence she spoke up again. "Bye Rob."

**_"Bye."_**

* * *

Miley let herself fall down on the bed and let out a groan when she banged her head against the wall. "Damn it!" She looked up when she heard the front door open. She frowned and lifted herself of the bed again. "Mitch, is that you?" She peeked her head out of the bedroom and smiled when she saw Erin looking around with her mouth slightly agape. "Hey little girl." She walked out of the room completely – not without closing the door behind her.

"Are you Miley?" Erin questioned curiously, remembering when Mitchie told her about her.

Miley nodded and smiled when Mitchie walked in the apartment with bags. "Hey girl."

"Miles?" Mitchie raised her brows surprised to see her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you I'd help you right?" Miley walked around her and closed the front door. "Come on, I have something to show you." She grabbed Mitchie's hand and looked down at Erin. "You too." She led them to one of the guest bedrooms and stopped in front of it. "Why don't you go in first, Erin?" She suggested.

Erin looked up at Mile with big eyes and nodded. She took her backpack of her bag and placed it on the floor next to her. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. She peeked inside and a huge grin formed on her face. "It's blue!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran inside the room, looking around amazed.

Mitchie frowned at her outburst and walked past Miley into the room as well. She gasped and then turned to face Miley who was standing in the doorway, remembering the frantic phone call they had when she was in Utah.

_"I know what you mean, and I want to come home, so bad. But what am I supposed to do with Erin? I have to think about schools, what she likes to eat and what she doesn't. I haven't had the time to figure out the legal stuff behind this yet because I was too busy with the funeral so I have to do that in L.A. She specifically asked for a blue room, then I need to figure out what to do with Robert in this whole situation. I'm scared shitless."_

_"But you are not in this alone hun. Come back to L.A whenever you're ready and I'll help you with Erin. I can go looking for paint while you're finishing thins up there. I can look around for a good school, make an appointment for you with my lawyer. Just name it and I'll make it happen." Miley genuinely wanted to help her friend. She already had enough in her mind. Anything she could do to make her less stressed, she was willing to do._

"You remembered?" Mitchie whispered with her eyes watering. "That she wanted a blue room, you remembered." She stated.

"Of course, you needed my help." She pulled her into a hug and smiled at her. "You know you can always count on me Michelle. Don't ever hesitate to ask me for help." She pouted when she saw the tears streaming down Mitchie's cheeks. "Now away with the tears before you make me cry as well."

Mitchie giggled and nodded. "Thank you Mi."

"Absolutely no p- Wow!" She exclaimed when Erin hugged both her and Mitchie.

"Thank you, thank, thank you, thank you! My room is so cool!" Erin beamed as she looked up at Mitchie and Erin with her big brown eyes. She giggled when Miley ruffled her hair and Mitchie placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Shane shook his head while opening the door of his house. Sometimes he wondered why he even decided to become a teacher. Being pushed over by kids who think they're better than you? Yeah, really great to work with – except that they're not.

He rolled his eyes, closed the door behind him when he stepped inside and raised his brow when heard the TV on in the living room. He soon reminded himself that it could only be one person, and his suspicions were right when he eyes the skateboard by the door. "Remind me again why I told where I keep my spare key?" He called out and moved onto the kitchen.

"I was bored man and you have a beamer so what did you expect, really?"

Shane smirked a bit while shaking his head. He unbuttoned the buttons of the sleeve of his dress shirt and opened his fridge. "Son of a- Nathaniel where is my beer?" He exclaimed with a frown on his face. He turned around when he heard him entering the kitchen.

"Oh right," Nate grinned and finished the last sip of the beer he was having. "Sorry, this was the last one."

"Ok, no!" Shane closed the fridge and chuckled without humour. "No, nope, no! We're going to the store right now and you're buying me beer."

"What?" Nate widened his eyes and placed the empty beer bottle on the counter. "Dude, it's just one beer!"

"One that I desperately needed." Shane exclaimed dramatic. He sighed deeply and laced his fingers in his hair. "Tell me, why did I decide to go back to high school again?"

Nate pulled a face and tapped his fingers on the counter. "All right, we're going to go get you your beer. Just stop brooding already."

"I don't brood." Shane fought back and moved towards the stairs. "I'll be right down."

"Right." Nate put his thumbs up and pulled his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated. He raised his brows when he saw a picture of a little girl with dark curls, smiling broadly.

**_She absolutely loved it. Thanks me for helping me out. I owe you. – Miley_**

He immediately grinned broadly. Miley had called him up in complete panic three days ago. Vaguely explaining that her best friend was coming back and was bringing along a little kid and everything had to be perfect. He couldn't really make much out of her rambling except for the fact that she wanted them to meet up at Platform, down in York Boulevard.

They picked up a few stuff for the kid – she'd told him her name was Erin and that same day they started painting her room. They mainly talked about random things in their lives.

He was still grinning as he typed something back as response. **_You owe me? Does this mean you'll finally let me take you out? – Nate_**

"Hey, are we going with our boards?" Shane questioned as he descended down the stairs, his longboard tucked under his arms.

Nate snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Sure." He then quickly stared down at his phone again when it vibrated. **_Maybe – Miley_**. "Maybe." He whispered quietly, a goofy smile on his face.

Shane chuckled and took the beanie of Nate's head. "What's up with you? Did you finally meet a girl you actually like?" He joked but when he saw Nate's face he raised his brows. "You did? My little brother is actually thinking about settling down."

Nate grumbled something and snatched his beanie back, putting it back on top of his wild curls. "I like her, that doesn't mean she's going to be my girlfriend or something." He grabbed his longboard by the door and opened the front door so they could go out. "And I already know you're older. Do you really still feel the need to rub that in?"

Shane closed and locked the door behind them and they walked down his porch. "Oh, I had no idea that really bothered you…" He placed his board on the ground and placed his Ray Ban's over his eyes. "Now I really need to say it more." He stuck his tongue out at Nate and set off.

"Come on man, don't be such a douche." Nate called out after him and together they skated down the street.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Shane grinned and set off on the road before placing his foot back on the board. He smiled at the fact that he and his brother are as close as they are. He was already starting to forget the shitty day he had at work and he was enjoying hanging out with his brother. "So, what's her name?"

"Really? We're really going to have this conversation?" Nate rolled his eyes and adjusted his beanie on his head. They turned the corner and when he glance at Shane he found him nodding.

"Of course, you've been single forever. You even said it yourself. You said if I meet a girl I really like she must be really awesome. This is something big happening, Nate."

"I was completely shitfaced that night and wailing over the break up with Jodie." Nate rubbed his chin and placed the heel of his shoe on the floor, slowing down since there was a car coming up from their left. "And that was like one year ago."

"There's always truth in drunken slurs." Shane brought in and when the car passed they skated further again. "And yes, you're completely right. You've said it about a year ago and I haven't heard you talk about a girl until today." He glanced at Nate and saw that he had proven his point. "Now that you've come to realize that I'm right… What's her name?"

"Miley, she thinks the best way to start a morning is to not start it at all, she listens to angry music as soon as she feels agitated and she loves squirrels." Nate smiled when he thought back to their random conversations while they were painting Erin's room. He bets she doesn't even know anymore what she had said. But he remembered.

Shane chuckled and slowed down when they reached the store. "She sounds cool."

Nate nodded, still the same smile on his face. "That she is." He pushed the door of the store open and they walked inside together.

* * *

"Ok, so this is my lawyer's number. He is expecting your call since I already talked to him." Miley handed Mitchie the card with his information on in.

Mitchie sighed deeply and waved the card in front of her. "I'm going to ruin Erin."

Miley widened her eyes at her words and when she realized she was staring at her like a gaping fish she quickly spoke up. "Umm, what? What are you even saying Torres?"

"Come on Miley. We both know I can't raise a kid. She's my sister's daughter for crying out loud, I'm just going to disappoint her in everything that I'll do. And don't even let me start on the fact that at the airport she basically told me that I'd probably be too busy to actually be there for her." Mitchie complained with a heavy feeling. That really bothered her. As if she wasn't already feeling guilty enough for barely visiting them. "I can't parent Miles, I'm the worst person for that."

Miley shook her head in disbelieve. She's never known that Mitchie thought so low of herself. "And now that was the biggest shitload of crap you ever tried to tell me."

"No, Miley, you don't understand I need to-"

"What you need to do is let go of what happened when you were a teenager." Miley interrupted her seriously. "Listen, every teenager goes through crap. Now I've known that you're really fixated on the idea that you hurt your family but they forgave you Mitchie. Carl and Lillian are proud of you, ok? Stop letting those few years of your life define the rest of it."

Mitchie just shook her head, letting Miley's words flee. It's not like she doesn't appreciates them, but after thinking low of herself for so many years it's not just going to change. She glanced inside the living room where Erin was watching TV. "I just want to get completely wasted, but I can't even do that." She exclaimed outraged.

"Mitchie, come on! You seriously need to calm down!"

"Tell me again to calm down when your family dies and you're stuc-" Mitchie clenched her jaw, stopping herself to continue that word. "When you need to take care of a little four year old." She got of the stool and moved towards to exit of the kitchen.

"Look, as much as I would want to. I won't ever understand what you're going through. I get that ok, but just don't-" Miley let out an exaggerated sigh. "Please don't beat yourself up for something that has nothing to do with the present. If you weren't good enough to be Erin's god mother then tell me why Lillian decided that you should be it anyway? Are you doubting your sister's decision? She knew you the best Michelle. She knows you can do this." She let out another breath and quickly glanced at Erin, being happy to see that she wasn't paying any attention to them. She looked back at Mitchie who was staring down on the ground. "And you can you're just a bit lost now. You buried your sister and brother-in-law this week. What makes you think that you should be back on your feet right away?"

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know." She mumbled. "I do have to go to the office tomorrow to explain the situation thought." She added quietly.

"Fine, then do it tomorrow hunny." Miley smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her arm around her. "And as soon Erin goes to bed we can make some cocktail and gets completely wasted."

Mitchie looked up at her best friend and was about to protest, but she really wanted to. "Ok, but we need to be quiet. We can't wake her up, it's been a long day for her as well."

"All right, deal." Miley giggled and squeezed her arm. "So, what's for dinner mama?" She grinned and then they heard a knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone?"

Mitchie was about to shake her head when she remembered the conversation she had with Robert earlier. "Shit, it's Robert."

Miley frowned at her and tapped her fingers on the table. "Umm, ok, I can look out for Erin so you guys can talk I guess."

When another knock was heard, Mitchie nodded. "Ok, I promise it won't take too long." She hurried her way to the front door and weakly smiled when she was faced with Robert. "Hey."

Robert looked up when the door opened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know I didn't let you know I was coming but-"

"It's ok. You're allowed to come whenever you want. I just thought you were coming tomorrow." She awkwardly retorted and when he nodded she pointed inside. "Just let me get a jacket, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait out here, I guess?" He murmured, taking the hint that she didn't want him inside.

She opened her mouth to say something when it quickly dawned her that it wouldn't help the situation so she just let it go. "Yeah," She murmured and stepped inside her apartment again. "Hey Erin?" She called as she walked to the living room where Erin was still quietly watching TV. "I need to go out for a bit, get some stuff for dinner. Are you ok with staying here with Miley?"

Erin looked at Miley and giggled when she made a funny face. "Yeah." She smiled at Mitchie and clasped her hands together.

"Good." Mitchie looked down at her before pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back." She stated to both Miley and Erin before she walked out, meeting up with Robert again. "Ready to go?"

Robert nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure." They moved down the hall towards the elevators, and all the way until they were out of the building they just silently looked around. "So umm, are you ok, with you know, the whole thing with your sister and such?" He finally decided to speak up after they had been walking around for a few minutes.

Mitchie raised her brows over thinking that question. She's not feeling ok, but mainly because she'd lost her sister and because of everything that came along with it. So she just shook her head and looked down at her shoes. "You know um, we need to talk." She looked back up at him and slowed down her steps. "Like, we really need to talk because you should know what's been going on and I-" She breathed out with difficulty. She completely stopped walking and searched for the right words to say. It was just so hard to concentrate on one thing when a million things were going through her mind all at once. "I feel like I'm going to burst, because I can't do this alone. I can't - -" She bit down her bottom lip, now getting really frustrated with herself for not keeping it together. "I can't be a parent, I just can't." She finally let out.

Robert widened his eyes as he stared at her in great shock. "You can't be a parent? What are you talking about?" His eyes travelled down to her stomach and he slowly moved them up again to look at her face. "Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head immediately and looked around. She was looking for a bench or just something to sit on. She was getting dizzy and she really needed to sit down. "Shit." She muttered and shook her head again. "No, no I'm not pregnant." Then she snapped her head up at him, glaring. "Jesus Rob, of course I'm not pregnant."

"Well then what do you mean with 'I can't be a parent'?" He exclaimed highly confused right now. She was acting extremely weird. She was moving the whole time, or playing with her fingers, or tapping her foot or looking around. **It was driving him crazy.** "Can you, can you just keep still for a minute? You're making me nervous." He burst out and he then took a deep breath when he saw her glare. "God, what the hell is going on Mitchie?"

"My niece, Erin, I'm her god parent. Now that Lillian and Jake past away I'm taking her in. She's living with me now and I don't know what to do Robert. I'm so confused and so out of my mind I just can't seem to think straight."

"So what? You just took her home?" He staggered out in disbelieve. "Did you even think about me while making that idiotic decision?"

She gasped and stepped away from him, getting disgusted by his behaviour. "This is not about you Robert. What did you want me to do? Put her in foster care?"

"We agreed no kids Mitchie and now you pull this shit on me!" He laced his fingers in his hair and shook his head. "How could you be so stupid? I can't raise a kid, and you most certainly can't."

And that had done it. She stepped closer to him until she was completely in his space. "Say that to me again. I dare you Robert, say it." She hissed through her teeth and kept her eyes sharply on his.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath, realizing he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No, go ahead! Tell me again how I can't be a mother. You already said it before right, when we met and talked about having kids. Or how about when you found out that I make a living out of _'making some pictures'_?" She said in his face. She was trying her hardest to keep her voice low. She didn't want a crowd and she wanted to handle this as an adult – sort of. "You think I'm worthless!" She accused.

"Are you kidding me? I love you Mitchie, but this is some terrifying news for me ok?" Robert fought back immediately. "Couldn't your dad take care of her or something?"

"Whatever you think of me Robert, you're wrong. I'm not a coward ok, so that's why I won't let my father take care of her. **_I _**am her god parent and **_I_** will be the one to take care of me and if you really love me you should better accept that or else you can leave." Mitchie stated clearly. When she saw his surprised face she couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "You know what? I'm going to make that decision for you." She finally backed away from him and tried to calm herself down.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" Robert whispered, still in disbelieve.

"Nothing's wrong with me Robert, I just had an eye opener. One the flight back here to L.A I thought about all of the amazing people in my life and how much it would hurt to lose them. Well, my sister and brother-in-law were definitely in that list. And then I looked down, to my left, and there she was, curled up in a ball against me as she slept peacefully. Erin, the little four year old who just lost her parents and they put her lives in **_my_** hands. I get to be a solid rock for that girl and I can't be that with you in my life. Why? You might ask. It's because of who you are and because of who I am when I'm with you. I'm careless, I don't think clearly when I'm with you, I do stupid things. I mean for god's sake, Miley had to bail us out of jail one day Robert. I can't be the person she needs me to be if I have people like you around."

"People like me?" He raised his brows and stared at her. Not quite sure how he should be feeling. "What does this even mean? What about the one and a half years we spent together, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Oh trust me, it meant everything to me." She admitted with a sad smile. "Look, I know I started this conversation all bitter and accusing, but we had a great time and just like I said, it meant everything to me. But right now, Erin has to mean everything to me." She rubbed her nose and avoided eye contact with people who were walking by them. "I'm sorry but I have to be there for my family." She bit down her bottom lip again and awaited his reaction but nothing came other than distant staring. "You can come pick up your stuff whenever, I'd like it if you would call beforehand though."

"I don't want them back." He snarled.

"Well all right, but I'm not holding on to them, Robert. I need to be able to get on with my life. Just know that this isn't how I expected things to go, but I need to grow up." When he didn't say anything she backed away from him more until she had to turn around to walk away. And as she did that – walking back home to her 'new' family. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she accepted herself to be that person Erin can count on.

She still wanted to get thrashed tonight though.

* * *

Shane stuck his tongue out a bit as he deeply concentrated on the screen in front of him. He drowned out the sound around him, only noticing from the corner of his eyes that Nate was screaming at the scream passionately. And then it happened.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, DUDE!" Shane exclaimed utterly enthusiastic and he fist bumped when the Baltimore Orioles won.

Nate jumped off the couch and onto his brother. "They did it. Oh my god, that was intense man." He called out all pumped up and he slid back onto his place on the couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him and leaned back.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. I still need to check a few tests. You have to go." Shane said and he swatted his leg. He got up and stretched. He was feeling extremely stiff after sitting on the couch the whole evening. He rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He grinned when he opened his fridge and found beer in it. He took a bottle out and opened it up. He chugged on it as he walked out of the kitchen again. Nate just walked by making his way to the front door.

"Oh mom called by the way." Nate announced as he pulled on his hoodie he had hung up. "She wants us to go over for dinner on Saturday. She called you as well but you didn't pick up."

"I got stuck in a meeting after school. Something about that damned vending machine in the teacher's lounge." Shane rolled his eyes at what the personnel thought was important in school in contrary to what really mattered: the students.

Nate shrugged his shoulders and slipped into his worn out Etnies. "Bummer man, but I'll see you later." He opened the front door and walked out.

"Later." Shane called out and he grinned when a thought came into his mind. "So when will I meet Miley?" He teased.

"Screw you, Gray." Nate screamed back and he skated his way down the street. He let out a sigh as he took out his phone and saw that she didn't sent him anything anymore. He then shook his head thinking about how ridiculous he was acting. They met less than two weeks ago, what was he even expecting for this? "Stupid. He muttered under his breath and skated his way to his own home.

* * *

Miley snorted and quickly covered her mouth to silence her laughter. "Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that." She shrieked and doubled over, laughing along with Mitchie.

Mitchie hiccupped and fanned her hand in front of her. Even though they were out on her balcony at 0.43, she was still feeling extremely hot. She felt the alcohol buzzing in her and she just had a silly smile spread all over her face.

Miley took a drag of the cigarette in her hand and let out a giggle as she blew out the smoke. "Oh god, those are the days." She said lowly as she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"That is true mi lady." Mitchie slurred a bit and hiccupped again. She looked over her shoulder inside her apartment and noticed that they kept the TV on. "We should probably head inside again." She snatched the cigarette out of Miley's hand and took a drag herself. She hadn't smoked in ages and she never really did steadily. It's just that tonight she was craving for booze and nicotine so she was glad when she found the pack of cigarette somewhere underneath her drawer with old t-shirts in them. She was also feeling really dramatic so when she found a shirt of Robert she threw it of the balcony – so long for being an adult.

"You know that stupid, annoying guy you gave my number to at the beach?" Miley looked up at her and waited for her reaction.

Mitchie squinted her eyes together as she thought back. "Oh yeah," She called out – a little too loud – when she remembered. "The curly guy?" She whispered while asking for confirmation.

"That's the one!" Miley high fived her in triumph and placed her feet on the floor again. "He's kind of cute."

"You know who else is cute?" Mitchie asked and she finished the cigarette. When she saw Miley's curious eyes and she grinned, leaning forward and squeezing her nose softly. "You and you're cute bum. Now let's go inside."

Miley got up and threw her arm around her best friend. "Yes ma'am!" She saluted and they walked inside together, trying to be as quiet as they could. They dropped down on the couch and Miley picked up the remote to flip the channels.

"You want to drink something?" Mitchie asked as she got off the couch again. "I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? I really want some juice. What do you want?" She rambled while walking to the kitchen.

"Just get me whatever you're having." Miley called out and then covered her mouth when she realized how loud she was. "Sorry." She murmured and the TV got her attention when she stopped at Cartoon Network and the Regular Show was just ending. "Oh my god, Mitch. Adventure Time is next." She smiled goofily when Mitchie slowly walked back with their drinks. She took it and took a sip. "I haven't seen it in ages."

Mitchie shook her head and grabbed Miley's hand. "Me neither." When the theme song started they both chanted along.

"**_Adventure time. C'mon, grab your friends, we'll go to very distant Lands. With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human. The Adventures will never end. It's Adventure Time!_**"

Mitchie giggled and hiccupped again because of it. "Ah, Erin needs to see this. She'll love it."

Miley hummed and while Mitchie kept her attention on the TV, she leaned her head back against the couch and watched her best friend. Ever since she came back from her conversation with Robert it seemed like a certain calm has washed over her. "Are you ok?" She quietly asked.

Mitchie leaned her head back as well but didn't face her. "Do you think I'm worthless?" She blurted out and looked down at the glass in her hands.

Miley raised her brows and pouted. Why would she think that? She leaned her head on Mitchie's shoulder and let out a sigh. "Absolutely not. You're perfect Mitchie Torres." And then a silence fell over them and they continued to watch Adventure Time.

* * *

Shane jerked awake that morning and let out a sigh of relieve when he saw the time. He didn't need to start till fourth period. He could stay in bed but now was the only time he actually could relax. So he decided to get out anyway. He sat up and rubbed his face. When he opened his eyes again he noticed his vision was very blurry. He let out a sigh and leaned over his bed to grab his glasses of his other bedside table. He pulled them over his eyes and yawned. He stretched and shuffled out of his bedroom.

He was standing in the kitchen, tapping his fingers on the counter as the coffee brew in front of him. When it was finished he softly smiled after he took a sip. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He opened the door of his 'office' and smiled brightly. He hasn't been in here for a long time. He closed the door behind him and let his eyes wander over the walls where he had hung some of his art. He hasn't really been able to find the time to sit down and draw.

He walked over to the stereo in the corner of the room and put on the Bleed American album by Jimmy Eat World. He walked over to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out his pot with pencils in it. He sat himself down on the table, taped his paper down on the table so it would steady and without really having something in mid he found himself drawing lines and curves.

He had no idea how long he had actually spent his time drawing but for him it wasn't long enough, he thought as he made his way out of the much too suffocating and busy Starbucks a few hours later. He took a sip of his coffee while pushing the door open. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going to so before he could realize what was going on he bumped against someone. He gasped and stepped back. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I-"

"I can't believe this." Mitchie screamed out and glared over the guy who was looking at her with widened eyes. "Can't you watch where you're going?" She looked down at Erin and brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Erin nodded before looking up the man. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Erin Gallagher."

Shane's shock subsided when his eyes landed on the little girl. "Hey Erin, I'm Shane Gray."

"Yeah, ok." Mitchie baffled and she tugged on Erin's hand. "Come on Erin, let's go. You should be happy you didn't spill your coffee over one of us." She snarled before they walked further again. She slowed down her steps when she noticed Erin was having a hard time catching up and she bit down her bottom lip as she went over what she said to that guy. "Shit, that was rude." She murmured and looked over her shoulders to see if he was still around somewhere. She wasn't exactly excellent in in thinking before talking when she's hung over. She moved her eyes over the street but couldn't find him.

She shook it off, she probably wouldn't see him again anyway.

* * *

**Hello, this is the second chapter. I had an idea in my head but it was kind of hard for me to work it out. But it's here now and I really hope you guys like it. More will be revealed of Shane's life as a high school teacher and what he does in his free time – besides checking tests and hanging out with his little brother.**

**Note that Mitchie has accepted the fact that things need to change but she's still insecure about herself becoming some kind of mother figure!**

**I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you so much of the feedback I'm getting.**


End file.
